The aim of this study is to determine the effectiveness of a comprehensive on-site treatment program on the social, psychological and physical health of 250 aged welfare tenants residing in a commercial single-room occupancy hotel in mid-Manhattan. The tenant population is characterized by social and emotional pathology, chronic physical disease, and an inability to use effectively the health and social agencies in the community. The three components of the on-site treatment program are: (1) a work-oriented therapeutic community encouraging tenant autonomy through a Tenant Council and individual self-enhancement through on-site tenant employment with project funds, (2) a psychiatric service offering aged clients counseling, chemotherapy and psychotherapy, and (3) an on-site medical service responsible for diagnosis, treatment where possible, and follow-up. Evaluation of this on-site program will be gotten from comparison and analysis of relevant before and after data obtained from the project hotel with similar data from another control hotel matched as closely as possible in terms of location, population, type of hotel facilities but without the proposed program.